Leggo my Ego
by Miss Freckless
Summary: Just a box of waffles. Was that so hard! Of course, cos Roxas just knows how to push your buttons. Damn him.


**Just a one-shot I thought of while eating an ego.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Ego, and Walmart do not belong to me.**

* * *

This morning I woke up to a great emergency. My fridge was out of chocolate chip Ego waffles. Those are what I eat every morning, it's become like a drug to my body. You know how people are out of it without coffee? Well I'm like that without my Egos.

I walked to the nearest grocery store in a huff. Kairi borrowed my car today, the only day I needed it. Luckily for me the walk wasn't a long one. Fifteen minutes to the max.

I arrived and entered the Walmart. This is the super store of all stores. You got everything you need, you need clothes? Bam, right in the clothing section! Need toilet paper? Bam, right in the bathroom section! Need chocolate chip waffles? Bam, in the frozen food section. The only thing scary about this place was the people.

I looked around at them as I walked to the frozen food. No one I know, which is actually a shock cause I always see ONE person I know in this store. Always. I quickly made it to the glass fridge where they held my waffles captive.

I opened the fridge in a rush, only to see they have the _wheat_ chocolate chip waffles. I quickly sought out the nearest employee to ask why they only have those shameless excuses of a waffle.

My search wasn't long, the nearest one was only an aisle away. I quickly stomped up to them and twisted their body towards me. I quickly recoiled back. Roxas?

"Um, Roxas?" I asked. 'Roxas' gave me a confused look.

"Whose that? I'm Ventus." But...you look so much like my idiot of a friend. He was taller than Roxas, and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He was still cute like my friend.

"Oh. Well, your Ego waffle section is out of regular chocolate chip waffles." My noise scrunched up in disgust. Those vile things.

"You have to talk to the guy in charge of that section. Here let me call him." I rolled my eyes has he picked up his little walk talkie and called a fellow employee. "He'll be here in a minute." I nodded and began my waiting.

It's been 15 minutes since Ventus called that dude and he hasn't showed up yet! I was leaning in a pole in the middle of the aisle waiting for this douche to show up.

"Excuse me, did you want me for some waffles?" A familiar voice sounded behind me. I quickly turned to see Sora. The idiot of all idiots.

"Namine?!" He asked and hugged me. I hugged back and sighed.

"Sora, I didn't know you worked here." My back hurt from leaning against the pole.

"I just started like a month ago. Anyway, lets talk about waffles." I nodded, becoming more interested.

"You guys have no more regular chocolate chip Egos. What's up with that?" He scratched his head nervously.

"Well, our shipment for those is late. I just gave the last box to Roxas." I glared at the brunette.

"What? Roxas got my waffles?" Sora began to shrink under my gaze.

"Uh..maybe." I let out a big sigh. Great, just what I need.

"Where is he right now?"

"He should be in the card aisle." As soon as he said that I ran. I was on a mission. A mission that depended on my very life._ A waffle mission. _

I quickly got to the aisle to see my blonde friend going through the selection of happy birthday cards.

"Roxas!" I yelled, he jumped a few feet into the air, dropping my waffles.

"N-Namine?" He stuttered. I glared at him.

"You took my waffles." I growled. He looked at the box on the floor, then looked back at me and smirked.

"I don't see your name on it." I was seething now. I want those damn waffles.

"My name will be on your ass if you don't give them to me." His eyes widened. Yeah, be shocked. Bitch.

"Woah, Nam. There're just waffles." I gasped. Just waffles?! My life has revolved around these waffles my whole life.

"No, they are a sacred thing to me. Now hand them over." I stepped closer to him. His smirk widened.

"You're very cute when you're angry." I froze in my place. What? I fought back a blush.

**_Don't let him get to you. He stop your waffles, beat his ass senseless! _**

I heard a small voice in my head. I agree with it, his ass is mine. I quickly recovered and continued my approach.

He has now picked up the delicious box and held it in his arms like he was cradling a baby.

"Aren't you a good box of waffles. Yes, you are. You're so cute." He cooed. I deadpanned. Are you serious? I shook my head and quickly made my pounce on him.

I literally jumped on him, knocking us both to the floor. I landed on him, the waffles shoved against my chest. His breath was becoming short as I layed on him and tried to get the waffles.

"Hand them over!" I breathed onto his face. He shooked his head, why isn't he talking?

"Don't make me lick you!" His eyes widened, but he still held the box. I shrugged and began moving towards his cheek. My tongue poked it, then began moving upwards as I licked his face. I felt something bulge underneath me but I paid no mind to it.

I got up and grabbed the box that was not free from his hands. His hands were trying to get to something beneath me. I stood up to see something poking from his pants.

A blush quickly came to my face as he tried to cover his princess parts. I, Namine, just made Roxas get a boner just by licking his face. We both just kept silent, neither breaking eye contact. Then I couldn't help it. I began laughing. I was laughing so hard I was on the floor rolling. He just stayed there with an angry look on his face.

When I calmed down I got up and dusted the dirt from my clothes. "Well, it's been fun with you and your..friend but I have to go."

I grabbed the crushed Ego box and ran towards the nearest cash register. The guy just looked at it strange but put it in a bag nevertheless. I gave him the money for it and quickly ran out of the door. My face has yet calmed down from Roxas' little moment.

I looked down to my bag. This trip was so worth the waffles.


End file.
